Parthevian Empire
Parthevia 'Empire '(パルテビア帝国 Parutebia Teikoku), formerly the Kingdom of Parthevia, is a small country that was briefly a great empire. Its economy surged at the beginning of their conquests, but as their war with Reim stretched on, it began to suck the citizens dry. Culture War Effort Because earlier victories brought wealth into the empire, Parthevians believe that if they win the war with Reim, the hardships they face will be over. Those who do not contribute to the cause or are unable to are called "expatriates."AoS: Night 2 Because items such as horses and boats have been forfeited to the government, there are few people with methods of transportation during this period.AoS Night 4 The people have also surrendered their tools for work, making carving out a living difficult.AoS Chapter 4 There is an atmosphere of suspicion surrounding foreigners, and the punishment for harboring a spy involves severe interrogation and deployment to the battlefield.AoS Night 4 Food Parthevian food includes Shish Kebabs, shrimp, pilaf, pita, lime, peppers, stews, onions, grilled fish, and other dishes. Common Parthevians may sit on the floor to eat using a pillow as a cushion. Population During the time of the war, there is a shortage of healthy, young men. Most cities and towns are comprised of women, children, and the elderly. Parthevian commoners tend to have black hair and are based on the peoples of Turkey and Iran. Dress The hexagonal pattern on Parthevian commoners' clothing is nearly universal. The sleeves fan out and they will wear either a loin cloth or an apron at the front. Headwear can include turbans, hats, headdresses for women, etc. Royalty and nobility tend to wear military uniforms or scaled armor. For formal occasions, fans and flared-out dresses are in vogue. Parthevian Supremacy Among some Parthevians runs a belief that because they have accomplished so much with fewer resources than other countries, ethnic Parthevians are naturally superior to the other races of the world and are meant to lead them. The ideal Parthevian is clever, wise, and brimming with strength.AoS Night 124 page 15 Its main proponent is Barbarossa, who uses it to appeal to the vanity of the Parthevian people.AoS Vol 13 Night 126 page 6 Government The Royal Family The Parthevian government begins as a monarchy. Members of the royal family are well-trained in poisons as a means of self-defense.AoS Night 12 Page 22 As the country declines as a military nation, the royal family seeks the help of the prominent Dragul family by marrying off their daughter to the first son, Barbarossa. On the day of the wedding, the emperor succumbs to an "illness" after continually refusing to pass the throne to anyone but Serendine or her younger brother Ceylan. Barbarossa heavily implies that his death is unnatural.AoS Vol 6 Night 38 Page 10 Purge Sometime after the conquest of Baal, Parthevia begins to experiment with fusing dungeon monsters and humans. People used for these tests are considered criminals by the government. The members of Tison village are known to be victims of unsuccessful testing. These experiments continue after Barbarossa's coup. The people he uses are those he blames for the decay of the country, people whom he calls "inferiors." According to him, they deceive others and are the root of depravity.AoS Vol 13 Night 127 Page 12 A person can be considered an inferior for something as mundane as drinking in the afternoon.AoS Night 148 Page 7 Additionally, those who are not used for experimentation may be forced to jump to their death. AoS Vol 13 Night 148 Page 15 The Coup After Serendine flees the country, Ceylan is still too young to rule. Domestic affairs are then left in the hands of Barbarossa. Although Ceylan is enthroned, Barbarossa's system puts political power on the shoulders of a congress.AoS Vol 13 Night 123 page 6. Despite rumors of a coup d'etat, because he put an end to the war with Reim and has been drafting reforms, Barbarossa gains the support of the people. Parthevia's economy begins to recover under his leadership.AoS Vol 10 Night 86 Page 7 While Barbarossa's rise to power is short-lived, some of the changes he makes are lasting. In the main series, the constitutional monarchy is still in place.Night 301 Page 50 Post-War Policies During the course of the war, many of the country's fields were ruined. As a result, Parthevia struggles to produce enough food to sustain itself.AoS Vol 13 Night 122 page 5 Imported goods are distributed evenly among the citizens so that no one goes hungry. In addition, the government also provides medical treatment, homes, and jobs.Vol 13 Night 122 Page 7 Independent Nationalist Party After the war, many of the veterans struggle to find work. Barbarossa's Independent Nationalist Party quickly rises in popularity and influence thanks to its ability to put people back to work. Soldiers, commoners, and nobles all work together to take responsibility for saving Parthevia's citizens.AoS Vol 13 Chapter 122 Page 7 Its goal is to create a "Parthevian Empire for the sake of the Parthevian people." Party members wear an armband with a distinct color to distinguish themselves.AoS Vol 13 Night 122 page 11 Within the capital, nearly everyone is a party supporter.AoS Night 22 Page 12 As Barbarossa's ideologies grow more entrenched and the party wins the election, members patrol the streets, arresting those they deem to be inferiors.AoS Vol 13 Chapter 148 Page 07 Military For soldiers, losing one's pride is the worst thing one can do. The Parthevian Military has a refrain "Don't flinch. Don't step back. Cast your life away."AoS Night 5 Page 2 When Drakon hesitates on the battlefield, he considers it such a shameful action that he requests to be killed rather than face the humiliation of having dishonored his family name.AoS Night 9 Page 15 In Sinbad's youth, young men will receive an official draft notice at the age of 14. Most come willingly, but if they are slow to comply, they will be rounded up. The death rate among soldiers is alarmingly high with few returning alive. In efforts to capture Dungeon Baal alone, over 10,000 people lost their lives.AoS Chapter 6 Page 16 Four Heavenly Generals The four heavenly generals are a group of elite warriors that serve Barbarossa. They are Memphis, Shaka, Zayzafon, and Rotter. By fusing with dungeon technology, they have acquired superhuman powers.AoS Vol. 5 Chapter 36 Pages 24, 25 Locations Technological Revolution Once Sindria Trading Company begins using knowledge of magic from Alma Torran to create new technology, Parthevia quickly modernizes. News is reported on portable holographic displays and the Sindria Trading Company headquarters is a skyscraper. Residents Trivia * The name Parthevia (パルテビア) comes from the Parthian Empire(パルティア). * The name of the capital, Csitephon (クシテフォン) is a rearrangement of the letters from the Parthian Empire's Capital, Ctesiphon (クテシフォン). The name Tison possibly comes from a less Hellenized transliteration, Tisfōn. References Category:Countries Category:Locations